


That Authentic Teenage Boy Experience

by beerbad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Background Poly, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderplay, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: For the Critical Role Kink Meme prompt: "Ash exploring her masculine side in a sexual context. Particularly interested in her wearing a strap on."Or, Ashley and Erika really need to resolve their sexual tension after the Monsterhearts one-shot.
Relationships: Ashley Johnson/Erika Ishii
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	That Authentic Teenage Boy Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt really spoke to me and gave me a perfect opportunity to explore what could've happened directly after Cinderbrush. This fic is dedicated to my friends who somehow made it through that one-shot with me when we had absolutely no idea what kind of thirst trap we were getting into. lmao

As the show wraps and the cameras shut off, Ashley looks over to Erika, eyes searching to make sure they’re still on the same page. It's been a long four and a half hours, and she’s ready for the real fun to begin. (And so is Erika, judging by the twinkle in her eye.) As soon as they’d started planning their characters, Ashley had known this game would give her the chance to explore a different side of herself… and Erika, bless her heart, had shown immediate enthusiasm in assisting her. So much enthusiasm, in fact, that they’d agreed that if everything went well, they’d leave the door open to continue that exploration after the game.

Still at the table, Ashley finds Marisha and gives her the signal they’d agreed on -- Erika wasn’t the only one who was eager to support Ashley’s idea, it turned out.

“Alright, pack it up, let’s go,” Marisha calls from behind the cameras, motioning with her hands for the crew and the rest of the cast to waste no time vacating the studio. “Have fun, you two,” she winks at Ashley and Erika, following Matt towards the door. “Don’t do anything on that table I wouldn’t do.”

Ashley swallows hard, and takes a moment to be thankful that her friends - her _family_ \- are so fucking cool. “Never,” she answers Marisha, returning the wink.

Turning her attention back to Erika, Ashley reaches a hand out towards her. “Well that was the longest fucking four and a half hours of my life,” she begins, her center already throbbing in anticipation. “I knew you were gonna tease me, but _damn_, woman.”

Erika laughs, “I just wanted to help you have that authentic teenage boy experience.” The devilish grin on her face only makes Ashley sweat more, heat trapped under her beanie and jacket. She knew the costume was an important part of this, but hadn’t considered exactly how flustered she would be when she committed to all the layers.

“Yeah, speaking of the teenage boy experience, I’m pretty sure this is exactly what blue balls feels like,” Ashley responds, desperation preempting any sense of embarrassment she thinks she should probably be feeling. She’d been conscious of the moderately-sized strap-on she had on under her jeans and boxers for so many hours now that she’d expected to forget it was there at some point, when in fact the opposite turned out to be true: The longer the game went on, and the more Erika touched her, the more her mind had focused on the hard length concealed against her thigh.

Ashley takes Erika’s hand and moves it down to feel the dildo, fingers rubbing at it through the layers of fabric. “Thank God for this table… if only our viewers could’ve seen how fucking hard I’ve been this whole time.”

“They might not have noticed, but some of us sure have,” Erika purrs, hand now stroking the cock through the denim of Ashley’s jeans.

She looks up at Ashley, eyelids fluttering, a picture of faux-innocence. “Did I do this?”

“Oh please,” Ashley moans, “you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“That I do,” Erika grins, moving her hand to Ashley’s fly and making quick work of the button and zipper.

“_Fuck_,” Ashley lets out from the anticipation alone. “Did you ever do this when you were an actual teenager?”

“Of course,” Erika comments as she frees the strap-on from the confines of Ashley’s boxers. “But don’t worry, you’re my favorite.”

Ashley’s heart beats loud in her chest, and she wonders how she got this fucking lucky as Erika begins to stroke the length of the strap-on up and down, slowly at first before picking up the pace. Ashley’s clit throbs under its base, and as much as she wishes she could actually feel Erika’s hand, the visual still ignites something in her.

Ashley runs her fingers through Erika’s silver hair. “That’s so nice, baby. You make me so fucking hard.”

Erika grins. “I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long… I was worried you were gonna come in your pants halfway through the show,” she teases, and Ashley laughs.

“If I had a real dick, I’m pretty sure I would’ve,” she admits, “because that was all so much. And on camera, even. Did it make you wet?” She waits a beat for Erika to respond. “It did, didn’t it?”

Erika stands up from her chair and straddles Ashley’s lap in response. “Feel,” she commands, gently moving Ashley’s hand under her skirt to press against her damp cotton panties.

“Well shit,” Ashley lets out as she lightly rubs her fingers against the fabric, another wave of heat shooting through her. Ashley loved all of her partners, of course, but there were few feelings in the world better than knowing you made a girl wet.

“What do you want me to call you?” Erika asks, feeling the escalation of the tension between them.

Ashley pretends to take a moment to think, but knows if there were ever a time to give into her id, this is it. “I’d love for you to call me Daddy… if that’s cool with you,” she answers, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

“I would love nothing more,” Erika replies, “Truly. And I always knew that bowling shirt you have wasn’t just for laughs, or for teasing your fanbase.”

Ashley only blushes harder, and Erika senses her discomfort. “I’ll call you Daddy,” she promises, “but then it’s only fair if I get to be your baby girl.” Erika sinks into Ashley’s lap, wrapping her arms around Ashley’s neck.

“You’ve got a deal,” Ashley breathes, pulling Erika in for their first kiss to seal it. It’s sloppy and hungry, and Ashley groans into Erika’s mouth when she reaches a hand between their bodies to continue pumping Ashley’s cock.

“I want to feel you inside me, Daddy,” Erika whispers into Ashley’s ear, and Ashley’s grateful that her dick isn’t real because she’s pretty sure she’d be coming all over their clothes right now if it were.

“Oh hell yes,” is all Ashley can get out before she’s reaching back under Erika’s schoolgirl skirt, hands grabbing roughly at the fabric of her underwear before pulling them down to her knees. 

Erika takes a moment to step out of her panties, folding them up and placing them in Ashley’s bag. “A souvenir.”

“I will treasure them always,” Ashley laughs, thankful for the moment of levity. “But right now I need you to sit on my cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Erika replies in her most innocent voice, but her eyes are dark and Ashley wonders if Erika’s been as eager as she has to resolve their (characters’?) sexual tension.

Without further ado, Erika saunters back over Ashley, who’s now stroking the strap-on in anticipation. Ashley holds the base as Erika sinks down, skirt splaying out over Ashley’s lap.

“Fuck yes,” Ashley breathes out as she starts to move her hips. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you, baby?”

“You really think you were the only one getting turned on during that game? Please,” Erika comments, looking Ashley straight in the eye. “Cameron was quite the hottie. We all knew it, and I think you did too. As if this wasn’t your plan all along, getting us all hot and bothered.”

“Guilty as charged,” Ashley smirks, biting her lip. A boldness takes hold of her as she thinks about how good it felt to inhabit Cameron’s skin, and she increases the pace of her thrusts, hands on Erika’s hips.

Erika moans, hands on Ashley’s shoulders for support. “Give it to me, Daddy,” she begs, matching Ashley’s pace. “I love how fucking hard you are for me.”

“God,” Ashley mutters, wondering who told Erika how weak she is for dirty talk. “I want to feel you come all over my cock, babygirl.”

And with that Ashley reaches a hand up Erika’s skirt, quickly locating her clit and beginning to rub it in small, tight circles as her thrusts continue. She knows the strap-on is coated in Erika’s juices, and knowing isn’t quite as good as actually feeling, but the thought of the sensation is almost as powerful. Ashley thinks she might even start drooling as she allows the images and sensations to wash over her.

“I’m so close, Daddy,” Erika breathes above her, forehead coming down to rest on Ashley’s shoulder as she moves her body to find the perfect angle. “Keep going.”

“That’s it, babygirl,” Ashley encourages, feeling Erika’s body shudder as she applies firm pressure on Erika’s clit and the orgasm overtakes her.

After another moment, Erika becomes limp in her arms, collapsing forward, cock still buried inside her. “That was delicious,” Erika grins. “But you’re still hard.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Ashley replies, heart and groin both pounding, desperate for release. “Funny how that works.”

“Maybe I can help. But first...” Erika gingerly moves from Ashley’s lap, falling to her knees in front of her, and Ashley sucks in a breath. Full teenage boy experience indeed, she thinks as she gets comfortable in the chair.

Without further pretense, Erika begins stroking Ashley’s denim-clad thighs before leaning in to gently kiss Ashley’s shaft, the scent of her own juices washing over her.

Ashley’s transfixed, her cock glistening with Erika’s wetness. “Let me feel your mouth, babygirl,” she prompts, and Erika immediately envelops the dildo with her lips.

“_Fuck_,” Ashley groans, her mind taking the visual of Erika on her knees and filling in the blanks, imagining how it would really feel to have Erika’s mouth around her. Ashley’s clit is rock-hard under the base of the strap-on and she wonders how much more she can take before she loses it.

“Girl, I’m sweating,” Ashley says as Erika swirls her tongue around the cock, lapping up her own juices.

Erika stops for a moment. “Well, you’re definitely wearing too much clothing,” she comments before returning to work.

Ashley takes the beanie off, her long hair falling down freely. She runs a hand through it before doing the same to Erika, holding her head as Erika continues to suck her cock. The costume certainly helped her get into character, but she’s fucking in this now, and there’s something wonderful and hot and compelling about slowly stepping back into her own skin while the strap-on remains erect between them.

“C’mere,” Ashley prompts Erika. “Take off my jacket.”

With one last lick, Erika moves up Ashley’s body and does as she’s told, slipping her hands under the letterman jacket and pushing it off Ashley’s shoulders.

“And the flannel,” Ashley adds, and Erika repeats the motion with the second layer, leaving her in the grey t-shirt.

“What about me?” Erika asks, wiggling her eyebrows. “Am I wearing too much?”

Ashley considers the options for a brief moment but leans into her instincts. “No, actually, I like you like this, all disheveled for me,” she answers. “There’s no time for proper undressing when I want you so bad. This situation is nothing if not fucking urgent,” she grins, and Erika nods in agreement.

“And speaking of urgent… I have a mighty need to fuck you right now, right here on this table,” Ashley drawls, voice low, eyes unblinking.

Erika swallows, capturing her lip between her teeth. “Anything for you, Daddy. And that reminds me, I have a little present for you.”

Ashley raises her eyebrows as Erika reaches into her bag, producing what Ashley recognizes as the infamous Feeldoe. This was definitely Marisha’s idea, she thinks, knowing this wouldn’t be Erika’s first time on the receiving end of the double dildo.

“Shit, I’ve been dying to try one of these,” Ashley comments, “and your timing is impeccable.”

“I had a feeling,” Erika grins, motioning for Ashley to stand. Ashley pulls Erika in for another kiss in gratitude, because her friends really are fucking awesome.

“Let me help,” Erika says, pulling Ashley’s pants and boxers down before swapping out the toys. Ashley can’t help but groan as the bulb of the Feeldoe slides into her with little resistance.

“You ready?” Erika asks, moving to lean against the table.

“Baby…” Ashley breathes, stepping out of her pants and kicking them aside, “I’ve been ready for five fucking hours. Are _you_ ready for more?”

Erika holds their eye contact, assuaging any remaining doubts in Ashley’s mind. “I’m always ready for your cock,” she deadpans, and Ashley grins.

“Cool cool. Now bend over that goddamn table.”

Erika does as she’s told, resting her head on her forearms and wiggling her ass for effect. Ashley saunters over, lifting up Erika’s skirt and immediately rubbing the length of her dick up and down Erika’s labia and back between her ass cheeks.

“Fuck, dude, I wish I could feel this for real,” Ashley comments, hands grabbing at Erika’s hips.

“Trust me, this will be the next best thing.”

“I’ll tell you what, the erection feels fucking real,” Ashley says, the tightness in her abdomen at its peak, coiled and desperate for release. She bends down over Erika, whispering in her ear. “You ready for me to fuck your pussy, little girl?”

Without waiting for an answer, Ashley guides the head of her cock to Erika’s opening, pushing in with one steady thrust. “Oh shit,” she gasps, the bulb of the Feeldoe inside her working its magic as she moves her hips against Erika.

“There it is,” Erika grins, moving to meet Ashley’s thrusts. “Don’t hold back, give it to me. I know you want to.”

“Fuck yes I want to,” Ashley growls, letting instinct and desperation guide her until she’s slamming into Erika, grunting with each thrust.

“_Yes_, Daddy,” Erika encourages from below her. “Come in my pussy.”

“Oh Jesus,” Ashley gasps, “_shit_, baby...” She presses down on Erika’s back with one hand, the other moving to her own clit. “I’m so close… shit,” she groans, imagining her balls tightening, the pressure inside of her at its breaking point.

It’s the mental image of jizzing into Erika that finally pushes Ashley over the edge, and she thrusts wildly as she comes, cursing so loudly that she’s glad they’re the only ones left in the building.

“Fucking hell,” Ashley mutters as she gingerly pulls out, sweaty and spent. “That was… _damn_. That was something.”

“Baby, you’re a natural,” Erika praises, gracefully moving from the table and smoothing down her skirt.

Ashley grins. “Yeah, you think so? Aww.” She’s still flustered by Erika, even after… all that. “You should come around again sometime. Your RP skills really are top notch,” she says with a wink.

Erika glides over to Ashley and kisses her, in a much more chaste fashion this time. “You’re sweet. I think I will. And hey, you should keep the dick, at least for a little while. Take it on a few more test drives.”

Ashley spends a nice long moment flipping through all the possibilities in her head, each one more tantalizing than the last. “I think I’ll start by making Brian’s dreams come true.”

“Nice,” Erika nods approvingly as she gathers her things.

“And hey--” Ashley puts a hand on Erika’s arm. “Thanks for indulging me. Seriously.”

“Anytime, darling,” Erika replies, blowing her a kiss on her way out. “It was my pleasure.”


End file.
